


Alone

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several reasons of why Kyuhyun accepted the web drama offer that he gave to his members. None of this reasons are actually the main reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Random Kyuhyuk drabble because i missed them.

Kyuhyun knows that once the news of him playing a drama will make get some reactions both from his fans or his friends. He didn't tell anyone that he auditioned for that drama. He didn't announce it when he got the part. Only his manager hyung knows and Kyuhyun told him not to say it to anyone else.

The reason why he kept it a secret? Simply because he didn't want his friends asked him the reasons of doing a drama now.

He has been asked a couple times before whether he wanted to play in a drama by his agency which he always said no. Until now.

His phone has been getting so many notifications that he decides to turn off the phone for a while. 

He pushes the power button and waits until the phone turn on completely. There are almost 500 KKT messages from the Super Junior group chat only. Couple missed calls from his members. 1 KKT message from Changmin with only a '?' on it. 

He already read comments from his fans online before. Some get really excited for this news as they already wait so long for him to be casted in a drama, amidst only a web drama. Some others get disappointed and wanted him to focus on musical only. He expected it, both side of comments.

There is nothing that he can do now but trying his best.

Now to answers his members' questions are more difficult. He thought about his answers, he had it on his mind already: (a) He wanted to challenge himself into something new (b) He wanted to try acting in a drama because his hyungs has already done it and it looked fun (c) His fans wanted him to be on it

The reality though, it's not those answers. Fine, maybe those answers also contributed on his decision but the major point is not that.

The thing is, Kyuhyun auditioned and accepted the offer because he needs to do something. Anything. As long as he is not in the dorm. As long as he can distance himself with his dorm mate.

Yes, he is weird.

He cannot fathom the fact that his dorm mate for years is going to leave him soon. His armpit hyung will leave him soon. So he ran, he ran so he knew how bad it will be when his hyung really is departed.

Donghae and Siwon will also enlist this year. And his Chwang too. And Ryeowook will also move-out from the dorm. 

But at least, the other hyungs not gonna enlist as active duty. That means he can still meet them occasionally. Wookie too. 

But Hyukjae is not. So, he learns to not depend on Hyuk like before. Not whining like before. Not chatting and going out together like before.

Kyuhyun braces himself and open the KKT application and starts replying the messages.

\-----  
Today is Super Junior MT for their 10th anniversary. All of the members will be there. Kyuhyun has also been told to be there but he said he had schedule that day, which was not exactly a lie.

The web drama team wasn't actually going to shoot today because SJ manager already informed them Kyuhyun schedule, but Kyuhyun himself phoned the PD to tell that he is free today.

After finished the shooting, Kyuhyun goes straight into the dorm. His mood is not good; he wants to drink a bit to forget his problems.

As he takes his first gulp of drink, he opens his twitter and sees Hyukjae just posted the SJ group photo on it. 

Not a minute later, his phone beeps, 'We missed you here, it's not the same without our maknae.'

His tears fall down as he read that message.

\-----  
The first thing that Hyukjae notices when he got home from the MT is the many empty bottles on the table and also the alcohol reeks in the air. He sighs, Kyuhyun must be drinking alone.

He doesn't understand the maknae. Lately he feels that Kyuhyun is distancing himself from Hyukjae which is doesn't make sense because they didn't have any problem recently. 

He missed Kyuhyun so much, he wants to spend more time with his maknae before he enlists but Kyuhyun is too busy lately.

He sighs again.

Then he heard a sob. Kyuhyun is sobbing in his sleep; he bends his legs awkwardly in the couch because the couch didn’t fit his body. Hyukjae walks into the couch quietly, "Why are you drinking so much, Kyu?"

"Hyung, don't go..." slurred Kyuhyun from the couch.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Hyuk hyung...i miss you so much. Don't leave me alone...."

"I want to play with hyung..."

Sobs.

"Cannot you not go..."

Hyukjae stands there for a bit, realizing what happened to Kyuhyun, "Idiot...if you missed me, why are you distancing yourself from me? Even if i go away, I’ll still check on you, you know?"

He sits on the couch and put Kyuhyun head on his thigh while ruffles Kyuhyun's hair lovingly. Kyuhyun won't remember a thing tomorrow but Hyukjae now knows what is on Kyuhyun mind.

Tomorrow, Hyukjae gonna scolds him for being an idiot. But for now, he's just going to let the boy sleeps.

\---


End file.
